Vargas Approved
by xXxXLupicideXxXx
Summary: Spain has an interesting night at the brothel he works in. /Shit summary, awesomely fucked up story!/ Dark fic. WARNINGS INSIDE!


**Title:** Vargas Approved (May change)

**Author:** xXxXLupicideXxXx and Alyssa

**Rating:** M

**Category:** Romance. (May change… _Not sure where else this fits._)

**WARNINGS:** Seme!Romano, Mafia!AU, human names, swearing, use of drugs, mentions of attempted assassination, oral sex, anal sex, sexual violence and disturbing thoughts.

**_A/N: MY MASTERPIECE!  
_**

Walking into the brothel that the Mafia, or essentially that the Don of said Mafia (Lovino's Nonno) owned, the heir to the Vargas name rudely growled at the 'official' owner to bring him a case of coke and a whore that didn't mind it fucking rough. Some days were hard, and pathetic hitmen trying assassinate you tended to be a bit of a damn buzz kill...

Antonio hummed as he sat on the bed of crimson silk and heavy throw pillows. Today was like any other day in the brothel he worked at. The money was good, he got medical care, he didn't have to scavenge and, really, what was wrong with enjoying a few johnnies here and there that fucked him nice and rough? His 'boss' walked into the room and told him he had a VIP john. Antonio practically purred at the thought. He was taken out to the man and he soon stopped as he realized who it was. He wisely kept his mouth shut was he was offered up to the heir.

Finishing off a damn line from the case of coke that he'd received earlier, Lovino eyed the Spaniard lustfully. Telling the damn 'owner' to take a fucking hike. "So, what the damn fuck do they call you...?" He asked once said 'owner' was gone, setting aside his rolled up bill.

Antonio watched the heir finish off his line, dragging his gemstone eyes over him. His boss walked off to the women's section and Antonio looked at the mafia man. He gave a pretty smile, pearly white teeth showing off, "They call me Antonio." His richly accented voice rung out, never louder than the other's voice.

"Mmm~..." Hummed the Italian, closing up his case of fucking coke. His smirk grew wider. "Not bad for a fucking whore, they're usually much less pleasant... But you know who I am, don't you?" He asked, leaning back and patting his lap as an instruction for the other man.

Antonio should have been insulted by the harsh words of the Italian man, but he was not, "Thank you. And of course I do, sir. Who doesn't?" He purred and easily slid over to him, slipping into his lap. He spread his thighs and straddled the other man, all the while looking innocent as could be, "You're Lovino Vargas. Though, should I just call you Master?"

Lovino snorted a bit at the coy act that the other was putting on. "You don't have to act like a little fucking prison bitch for me. My name will do fucking fine. After all, it's what you'll be screaming tonight~..." He informed the whore. Rubbing a hand over the other's crotch idly, not decided yet on when to actually start hurting the bastard.

Antonio resisted the urge to roll his eyes, "Well, you never really know, I suppose. Lovino it is, I suppose. Will I? We'll see, won't we, hmm?" He felt the hand on his crotch and he hummed softly, showing the other he enjoyed it. He wrapped his arms around his neck and placed gentle kisses to the long expanse of his neck, not sure what the other liked yet.

Now that's what set the Italian off, that tiny little fucking hint of a tease. Groaning (More like growling) in pleasure, he picked the whore up by the fucking neck and slammed him against the damn wall. Licking, nipping and sucking at the area of neck just below his thumb, always enjoying a challenge~...

Antonio blinked at the growl he'd elicited from the Italian and gasped as he was pulled up by the neck and slammed into the wall. His hands flew up to grasp Lovino's wrist as his air was constricted. Then, the other man proceeded to assault his neck and Antonio let out a moan at the treatment he received. He could feel his neck bruising from his lips, teeth, and from his hand.

Lovino smirked against his neck, finding the other's masochistic tendencies amusing and arousing. "And what's that damn name that you're supposed to be screaming...?" He breathed against Antonio's ear. Groping the whore's near perfect ass, and grinding up against him.

Antonio let out another shuddering moan as the other whispered in his ear and groped his ass. He whimpered as he began to grind against him. The hand on his neck didn't deter his speaking. He ground his hips back and groaned, "Lovino! Mmm..." He gave the other what he wanted, a cry of his name.

"Nng~... _Good slut._" The heir praised, this time throwing the whore face-first onto the bed. Admiring the view~... "Now turn the fuck around...!" He commanded.

Antonio shivered at the name and yelped as he was thrown onto the bed. He felt his eyes on him and then easily flipped himself over. He looked up at him lustfully, already panting heavily. From both arousal and lack of oxygen, "Turned around~"

"Buono~..." Breathed the Italian, freeing himself from his tight fucking black pants. "Take fucking care of it, bitch~..." He purred, pulling the Spaniard's face towards his cock with a harsh yank of the whore's hair.

Antonio gave a moan at the names and barely winced at the harsh pull of his hair. He smirked and rubbed his cheek over the cock's head. He teasingly kissed and nibbled from the base to the tip. He parted his lips over the head and curled his tongue over it, laving it over the head and dipping into the slit. He sealed his lips over it and sucked harshly.

Lovino nearly doubled over from the pleasure. "_A-Ahn~!_ C-Cazzo...! They really do give me the good shit~...!" He groaned, pulling at the whore's hair and using that fucking mouth however he desired. Thoroughly fucking Antonio's throat~...

Antonio smirked and looked up at him as he worked his tongue over the hard cock and then gasped around him as he started to fuck his throat as he liked. He moaned around him, creating vibrations. He rolled with it and swallowed around him, clenching his throat around him as he fucked it.

The Italian didn't last long, pulling out of that tight hot throat to cum across the whore's face. Loving the fucking way it dribbled down the other's chin~...

Antonio moaned as cum splattered across his face, dripping down. He licked his lips and looked up at him, green eyes still obedient and ready. Then, he winked, "That all you got, Lovino?" He panted.

"Hah... I can see... why they'd want to fucking... keep you around~..." The heir panted in reply. "J-Just give me... a-a fucking second to... g-get it the damn hell up again...!" Lovino had to admit that Antonio was fucking good. And that he also looked fucking delectable spattered in cum~, not that the Italian would ever admit it out loud...

Antonio laughed a little and, like a good little whore, started to clean off Lovino. He lapped at his limp cock, cleaning it of cum. He wiped his bottom lip with his thumb, then sucked on it, "Mmm...Delicious." He winked and hummed, "Perhaps I can help with that...? Some people like a show~" He purred and started to unbutton his own loose shirt.

Lovino watched intensely, drinking in the sight of the good-looking son of a bitch. It wasn't often that someone could leave him relatively fucking speechless, and he was starting to take a small liking to the whore. "Do you have many scars from being thrown around all the fucking time...?" He asked, half out of genuine curiosity. Half wondering about the kind of damn damage that he could add on top of that...

Antonio cocked a brow and slid the shirt off his shoulders, and threw it to the floor, "Mmm, not really. I'm not used much. Not very popular. Not a lot of johnnies like a whore who can't get off unless you smack him around a little. I think, " He looked lost in thought as he rubbed a nipple, pinching it between his thumb and forefinger, "The last time I got fucked was about two months ago."

The Italian raised an eyebrow. "That damn long...? Sheesh, remind me to pop by a little bit more fucking often to give you some more damn business..." Said the heir, only really half-jokingly. Smirking lazily he fingered the damn pocket knife in his back pocket, and waiting for the right fucking time to use it.

"What can I say? I'm a very bored boy most of the time." He sassed and laughed. He nodded, "Mmm, sure. I could use the company." He laughed louder and then pinched harder on his nipple. He moaned softly and slid his hand down, to the band of his underwear. He palmed his hand over the bulge that had formed there.

"Mmn~... They don't know what they're fucking missing." Lovino stated, beginning to feel himself get hard again. "Not all whores can appreciate playing a little rough~... The last one I had freaked the fuck out at being tied up and blindfolded." By this point he'd decided on the exact mark that he wanted to leave on the fucking Spaniard.

Antonio snorted, "Ah, such children." He scoffed and then left out a soft moan at the gentle rubbing of his covered cock he did for the heir. He started to palm himself harder and shuddered, looking right up at Lovino and moaning his name for him, "Mmm...Lovino..." He purred and hooked his thumbs into the waistband, "Hard yet~?"

The Italian bit his damn lip. "Si~... Now take them the damn hell _off._ " He instructed, fingering the pocket knife eagerly. _Oh, how he wanted to leave fucking scars on the beautiful Spanish whore~...!_

Antonio looked up at him and slowly slid the undergarments down his hips and shivered as they passed over his hard cock. He threw them to join his shirt. He grasped his cock and slowly started to move his hand up and down it. He ran his thumb over the head, "Ngh...Lovino~"

The heir's smirk turned feral, shoving the whore face down in the fucking covers again. The hand not moving from the back of his neck. And a knee resting on each of the Antonio's calves, to hold him in damn place should he fucking struggle... Pulling out the pocket knife, Lovino clicked it open ripping metal into the other man's God damned fucking skin.

Antonio's eyes grew wide as he was slammed into the covers, face smashed into them. He whimpered and tried to look behind him. He felt him hold him into place and cold dread settled in the bottom of his stomach. He heard a click and, then burning pain. A scream clawed its way from his throat as cold metal sliced into his skin. He knew better than to struggle. Tears built in his eyes as blood dripped down his body. While the pain was foremost, pleasure burned beneath the pain. He let out a raspy, half pained moan.

Carving thick, cursive fucking letters the Italian left the words 'Vargas Approved' in his sadistic wake. Throwing the damn blade away to some unknown corner of the room once he was done, and lapping at the crimson liquid dripping down from the Spaniard's fucking back.

With each letter that was carved into him, the pain was less and less and the pleasure building. By the time he was finished, he was gripping the sheets for dear life, panting heavily, tears rolling down his tanned cheeks. He whimpered softly and moaned as he lapped away the blood. He trembled, "Oh...Oh...Lovino..."

Pulling back from the whore and licking his fucking lips of the pretty red blood, Lovino knocked the Spaniard's damn knees apart with his own. Inserting two fingers into the perfectly shaped ass, dry~...

Antonio cried out as two fingers were pressed into him, dry. No other preparation or slickening was used. He bit his lip but a moan escaped anyway. He trembled and pushed his ass back, trying to make him move his fingers.

Scissoring his fingers, the Italian thrust them in harder and fucking faster. Twisting the damn things around in search of a very special little bundle of fucking nerves, a bundle that'd send the Spaniard into a state of pure fucking nirvana~...

Antonio moaned as the fingers spread within him and started to move faster and harder. He felt them twist and search and he cried out loudly as he pressed into the bundle of nerves. He threw his head back, "Fuck! Lovino!" He cursed and ground his ass backwards.

Removing his damn fingers, the heir spat on his fucking hands before rubbing it on his fucking dick to act as crude lubricant before slamming himself inside the tight heat. Hissing, and then groaning fucking pleasurably at it. Leaving Antonio no time to adjust before fucking him hard.

Antonio panted harshly as the other man pulled out his fingers. He felt empty. He could feel the blood drying on his back as Lovino slicked his cock. He screamed as the Italian slammed into him. He was tight, having had no sex, not even touching himself, in two months. He'd had no time to adjust and clutched to the pillows as he was fucked harshly, shrill screams and cries falling from his lips in ecstasy.

Lovino moaned audibly, using Antonio's body for his own selfish fucking desires. Sliding a hand between the other man's damn legs, he began pumping him in the same rapid and furious rhythm. "Ahhhn~! M-Make sure you show your damn boss the wound I gave you, o-okay slut...?"

Antonio trembled and nodded furiously as Lovino pumped his cock in time with his thrusts. He knew he wouldn't last very long at this pace, "Yes! I will! Fuck, Lovino! Oh God!" He moved his ass back with each move, to pull him in deeper, "Ngh! Y-you know...H-hah...You're going to have me thrown out...A-ah! No one wants...A marked whore...Mmm..."

The Italian laughed coldly, bending down to nip at the whore's ear. "Not if I'm the one who f-fucking, haaahhhh~...! D-Did it... If they don't keep me fucking happy, th-they're fuckinggg~ _dead~!_" He almost snarled.

Antonio shuddered at the nip to his ear and then screamed the man's name as he stuck the bundle of nerves, hard, "Lovino!" He felt his stomach tightening, signaling he was close to his end, "Cl-Close...Ngh...Wh-Why m-mark...A-ah! Me..."

"Heh... I th-thought it'd look... f-fucking niiiice on you, bastardo~..." The heir panted, sinking his teeth into Antonio's fucking shoulder.

Antonio chuckled and then moaned as the teeth sunk into his shoulder. He would be covered in bruises, bite marks, and wounds when they were done. Scars in a few weeks. And he loved it. His eyes grew wide and he let out one last scream, crying out for the Italian as he came onto the bed, staining the sheets, "Lovino~!"

Releasing the whore's shoulder, Lovino too threw his head back in damn ecstasy. The Spaniard's walls clamping down like a fucking vice grip. "C-Cazzo~...! _A-Antonio~!_" He cried in reply, filling the whore's insides with his sticky white damn fucking cum~...

Antonio gasped desperately for breath as Lovino spilled himself in him, filling his abused ass with his cum. His arms trembled and then gave out. He collapsed and his chest heaved as he tried to come down from his post-orgasmic high, "H-hah...Oh God...I've never been f-fucked like that..." He sighed contently.


End file.
